


White Out

by ElderDragon_93



Series: White Out [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Rukia knew she wasn't normal, I mean, what normal person can see the souls of the dearly departed. But what little normalcy she did have in her life flew right out the window on the day that she meet Shiba Ichigo. Now she has to act as the Substitute Shinigami until he gets his powers back, hopefully before something goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter the Death Berry and the Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, Elder Dragon here with another fan fiction. This is actually one I've had up for a while on FanFiction, so I thought I would put it up here. Enjoy.

**White Out**

 

**Chapter 1: Enter the Death Berry and the Guiding Light**

 

* * *

  _We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen, and we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained._  

* * *

 A lone figure stood atop a telephone pole, keeping watch over the small town of Karakura. Most people wouldn't be able to see him, but for those few who could, the only thing they would be able to make out about him in the dark would be his bright orange hair and the ridiculously large sword strapped to his back. Brown eyes stared straight ahead as a black butterfly flew past.

 “I sense strong Reiryoku near by.”, the boy stated before jumping off into the night.

* * *

 “Hey, Girly! What the hell do you think your doing?”, a particularly unpleasant looking thug asked in outrage. Before him was a young girl wearing a grey high school uniform, standing over one of his guys that she just knocked out. Though she was significantly shorter then the thug and his merry band of idiots, she showed no sign of fear, just staring apathetically at him. “What! Not gonna say anything?”, the thug continued as he walked up to her, cracking his knuckles, “Well, how 'bout I just- Uph!” The punk didn't get to finish his statement of what he was going to do, because at that moment, the girl simultaneously punched him in the gut and kneed him in the groin.

 “Yama-Bro's down!”, one of the remaining three guys shouted as the girl proceeded to pound their leader's head into the ground with here foot, “we gotta help him.”

 “Are you crazy?”, the one to the right asked.

 “Yeah, there's no way I'm going up against that psycho bitch.”, the one to the left stated.

 “Question one,” the girl suddenly said with a cheery voice and a sadistic grin on her face, startling the punks into silence.“See that over there,” the girl asked in that sickly sweet tone while pointing at a telephone pole. At the base is a vase of daffodils that was tipped over on its side. “Why do you think that's there?”

 “Uh, I guess someone left those flowers for that kid that died here recently.”, the guy in the middle answered nervously.

 “Very good.”, the girl cued, venom dripping into her tone as a dark aura seemed to expand around her, “Now, question two, why is it laying on its side like that?”

 “I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here?”, the one to the right answered. They were starting to get scared now.

 “Correct again. Now don't you think you should apologize to this poor girl for knocking over her flowers?”, the girl asked as she pointed her thumb over her left shoulder. As the thugs look behind the girl, they noticed something that wasn't there before. A young girl in a pink dress and pigtails,with a chain coming out of her chest, covered head to toe in blood.

 “AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WE'RE SORRY!”, they all screamed as they ran off.

 “Well, that should keep them away for a while.”, the girl said to the young spirit, who was now free of blood, “Sorry I had to use you like that, Emiko.”

 “That's okay, Nee-Chan.” Emiko replied, “Those big meanies really scared me when they came by and knocked over my flowers, so I wanted to scare them.”

 “And scare them you did,” the girl laughed as she picked up her Happy Bunny backpack from where she dropped it earlier, “I bet they're half way across town by now.” As Emiko giggled, the girl righted the vase. “I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow, okay?”

 “Okay, Nee-Chan.”, Emiko said as she vanished from sight. The girl chuckled to herself before continuing on her way. A few minutes later she arrived outside a large building, over which hung a sign reading 'Kurosaki Clinic'. Walking past the big glass doors of the main building, the girl made her way around the side to the Kurosaki residence situated behind the clinic, a 'Room for Rent' sign standing next to the door.

 “Tou-Chan, I'm home.” the girl said as she closed the door behind her before taking off her shoes.

 “You're late, Rukia.”, her father called from the dinning area. Rukia walked into the dinning area to find her father, Kurosaki Byakuya, sitting at the table, wearing his usual black jeans and white graphic tee, his long, black hair tied back in its usual red hair tie, with his bangs partially covering the left side of his face, and his steel-gray eyes stare at her playfully as he smiled and held up his hand. Hanging from it was Rukia's Happy Bunny backpack.

 “How do you keep doing that!”, Rukia shouted as she rushed up and snatched her backpack back from a highly amused Byakuya.

 “But, Rukia, if I told you that I wouldn't be able to do it any more. Now, tell me why you were late.”

 Rukia sweat dropped at the first comment, deciding she didn't want to know. Instead she answered the second comment. “I was helping the spirit of a young girl handle a problem. Some wanna-be gangsters were messing around her resting sight.”

 “Then it was a good thing you happened along, wasn't it.”, Byakuya replied. Rukia shrugged before digging into her food.

 Once she finished eating, Rukia went upstairs to her room.

 “Good night.”, she called.

 “Good night.”, Byakuya replied, a thoughtful look on his face. When he heard Rukia's door close, he got up from the table and made his way to his own room. Standing in the doorway, he looked at the king sized bed morosely before slowly striding toward it. Next to the bed was a nightstand, on which stood a picture of a woman that looked remarkably like Rukia. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he picked up the photo, treating it tenderly.

 “Hisana,” Byakuya sighed, “I'm don't know what to do anymore. Rukia's been having a hard time lately. She's seeing more spirits hanging around recently, and while there haven't been any Hollow attacks yet, I can feel them in the area. My power isn't enough to scare them off anymore.”, his breath hitched. Gently placing his forehead against the photo, he continued, “I think the time has finally come for me to explain her heritage.”

* * *

  _“The incident occurred outside Karakura Station just after 7:30 am as the morning commute was getting into full swing. Witnesses reported hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire area has been cordoned off.”_

 “That's near hear.”, Rukia said around the toast in her mouth as Byakuya shut off the television. Looking up, she noticed a mixture of concern and terror on her father's face. “Tou-Chan?”

 “Rukia, I want you to be careful today,”, Byakuya said as he put on the fedora that he always wore when outside the house, “and come straight home after school.”

 “Okay, Tou-Chan.”, Rukia replied softly, her toast forgotten.

 “Ryuuken asked me to work at the hospital today.”, Byakuya continued, “I'll try to be home early, but, knowing Ryuuken, that probably isn't going to happen. That being said, I'd appreciate it if you wait until I got home before you go to bed. I have something very important I need to tell you this evening.” Rukia nodded, not really knowing what to say to all of this. “Alright,” Byakuya said, changing the subject, “since the chances of me returning home at a reasonable hour are between slim and non, I have taken the liberty of making dinner ahead of time. It's in the refrigerator, ready to be microwaved.”

 “Tou-Chan, I can make my own meals.”, Rukia complained, internally glad for some return to normalcy.

 “Oh really.”, Byakuya replied sarcastically, his usual playfulness taking over his face, “The last time I let you cook, you nearly burned the house down.”

 “I did not!”

 “Hmm.” Byakuya hummed as they walked out of the house, the humor leaving his eyes as concern once again took center stage in his mind. Upon exiting the front door, he quickly took her up in a bone-crushing hug. “Please be careful.”, he said softly.

 “I will.”, Rukia replied, not knowing what else to say. After a few moments, Byakuya let her go.

 “Goodbye, Rukia.”, Byakuya said, sounding like he wished he didn't have to say that, “I'll see you this evening.”

 “Bye, Tou-Chan.”, Rukia answered before they started walking in opposite directions down the street. _I have a bad feeling about today_ , she thought. Her father's strange behavior had managed to put her on edge. 

* * *

 As Rukia walked to school, she passed the scene of the accident. A shudder ran up her spine as she was reminded of her father's odd behavior earlier. Picking up the pace, she made her way passed the crime scene tape and towards Emiko's telephone pole. Upon reaching her destination, she pulled out a vase of white daffodils from her bag.

 “Emiko.”, Rukia called as she placed the vase on the ground, “I brought your flowers.” No answer. _Maybe she moved on_ , she thought. Suddenly, a loud roar tore through the air. Against her better judgment, Rukia ran toward downtown, were the sound originated. _Please don't be anything bad_ , Rukia thought as she came to the first big buildings. That's when she saw it. A huge, bug-like monster, wearing a white mask, with a hole in its chest. No one else seemed to be able to see it, but they were certainly able to see the gouge marks it was making in the side of one of the buildings.

 “What the hell is that thing?”, Rukia shouted as the monster crashes through another building. Suddenly, she heard a young girl's scream, and then, out of the debris cloud ran Emiko. The monster turned and started following her.

 “Emiko, this way!”, Rukia shouted as Emiko ran past, then following close behind, making sure she kept herself between Emiko and the monster.

 “Nee-Chan, what is that thing?”

 “I don't know. Just keep running.”

 Suddenly, Emiko tripped and fell, and Rukia, not having time to think of anything else, stopped and faced the monster. For a moment, time froze, and all sound ceased. Until a black butterfly flew across her line of vision, followed by a boy wearing an old fashioned outfit that was almost completely black. On his back was a four foot long, silver sheath; in his hands was the sword that went with it, raised above his head and poised to strike. When the sword came down, the monster was split cleanly in two.

 As the monster dissolved into thin air, the boy sheathed his sword and turned around. In her shock, the only thing that really registered in Rukia's mind as the boy walked passed her was bright orange. Recovering from her temporary paralysis, she turned around in order to ask the boy what was going on, only to find that both he and Emiko had disappeared.

 “Miss, are you alright?” And the spell is broken.

 “I'm fine.”, Rukia replied to the concerned looking business man.

 “Oh man! There are scorch marks all over the sidewalk. Do you think it was another explosion?”, the man asked.

 “Yeah, maybe.”, Rukia replied in a far off tone, the only thing going through her mind was, _Tou-Chan's gonna kill me._  

* * *

 “Man, this place is practically Reiryoku soup. No wonder there are so many Spiritually powerful people in this town.”, the orange haired boy remarked as he walked down the street in a suburban area a little ways from downtown.

  _“What were ya 'xpectin, King.”_ , an echoing voice questioned from the boy's mind scape, _“We're in the middle of a jur-whatever. Of course that's gonna effect the locals.”_

 “Okay, Zangetsu. I get it.”, the boy monotoned, “I should have taken the jureichi into account. Your so much smarter then me.”

  _“Damn straight.”,_ Zangetsu preened.

 “Yeah, whatever, you damn peacock. And I told you to just call me Ichigo. What is so difficult about that?”

  _“Nothin'. I just like skrewin' witchya.”_ , Zangetsu stated.

 “Why do I have to put up with you?”, the boy, Ichigo, sighed in exasperation, only to receive maniacal laughter in response. Ignoring his companion, Ichigo focused on the task at hand, tracking the Reiryoku of the Plus that the Hollow was after.

 That girl was yet another individual with an impressive amount of Reiryoku. Not as impressive as the Spiritual Medium she was hiding behind, but still, she had a pretty good chance of getting a Seated position once she graduated from the Academy.

 Ichigo felt the Reiryoku concentrate around a telephone at the end of the block. At the base of it was a vase filled with white daffodils. _This must be the place where she died,_ the boy thought.

 “You can come out now,” he said out loud, “I won't hurt you.” After a few moments the Plus appeared beside the telephone pole.

 “You really won't hurt me, Onii-San?”, the girl asked shyly.

 “No. It's my job to protect people.”, Ichigo replied.

 “Like a police officer?”

 “Yeah, exactly like a police officer.”, he exclaimed while pointing his index finger up with a goofy grin on his face. “You see, I'm a Shinigami, that’s like a police officer for spirits like you. It's my job to help spirits pass on and to take care of Hollows like the one that you just saw.”

 “You mean that monster that attacked me and Nee-Chan?”

 “Yep, that would be the one.”

 “That sounds pretty cool.”, the girl stated.

 “What's you name?”, Ichigo asked as he got down on one knee so that he was at eye level with the girl.

 “Emiko.”, the girl replied.

 “Well, you know what, Emiko. I think you have what it takes to be a Shinigami.”, Ichigo stated, a playful smirk forming on his lips.

 “Really?”, Emiko asked with an excited smile on her face.

 “Yeah, really,” Ichigo answered, his smirk deepening, “and I'm gonna help you out.” With that, he drew his sword. Emiko had a look of panic on her face, but relaxed when he pointed the pommel at her, not the blade. “I'm going to send you to someone I know on the other side who can help you get into Shin'ō Academy. That's the school where you learn to be a Shinigami. Do you understand?”, when she nodded ascent he continued, “Okay, I'm going to send you on. When you wake up, you'll be in front of a little house with a couple of giant arms sticking out of the ground. Don't ask, I don't know.”, he interrupted himself at her confused look, “Anyway, when you approach the house, two big guys will appear. I want you to introduce yourself to them, then tell them that Ichigo sent you and your looking for Kukaku. Did you get all that?”

 “Yes.”

 “Alrighty then! Lets get started.”, Ichigo exclaimed.

 “Wait.”, Emiko suddenly said, making Ichigo pause in the act of bringing the pommel of his sword to her forehead.

 “What's wrong?”, Ichigo asked with a confused look on his face.

 “Can I make a request?”, Emiko asked in return, concern apparent on her face.

 “Sure.”, Ichigo replied, a soft smile replacing the confusion. A spirit making a final request wasn't uncommon, and he would do anything within reason to let the girl feel at ease.

 “Can you keep an eye on Nee-Chan. Some of the other spirits in town say that she's been attacked by a monster like that one from earlier before.”

 “You mean that Spiritual Medium you were with. Yeah sure. I was planning on asking her for her help anyway.” Ichigo was relieved that the request was something he could manage, and honestly not that surprised that that wasn't the first time that other girl was attacked.

 “Pinkie swear?” Ichigo laughed at the childishness of it all as he took Emiko's pinkie with his own. The smile Emiko had on her face as they completed the swear was infectious.

 “Alright. Is there anything else?”, Ichigo asked.

 “No. You can send me on now.”

 “Alright.” Ichigo cleared his mind of everything but an image of Kukaku's house. He discovered a while back that if a Shinigami thinks of a certain place in Rukongai while performing Konso, then the spirit being sent on will wake up in that general area. Oddly enough, this wasn't taught at the Academy. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Ichigo once again focused on Kukaku's house while lightly pressing the pommel of his sword to Emiko's forehead. She closed her eyes in peaceful bliss as a soft blue light enveloped her. When the light faded, a lone black butterfly flew off toward the sky.

 After a few moments, Ichigo stood up straight and set off down the street. He would seek out the Medium later. Right now, he had another hollow to track, because he knew for a fact that the Hollow he just purified, Creeper, was known to work with another Hollow by the name of Fishbone D. Fishbone was also known to be more intelligent then most Basic Hollows. Overall, something that shouldn't be left to roam around. Now, if only he could sense it.

* * *

 Rukia was laying down on her bed, starring at the ceiling. It was late evening now and she had changed from her uniform to a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt with black sleeves. After a long day of answering questions for both the police and her classmates, all she wanted to do was to go to sleep, but her mind was working overtime, not only trying to figure out her father's odd behavior this morning, but also the appearance of that strange boy and the monster.

  _Who was he?_ , Rukia thought. _And what was that thing he killed. Do they have anything to do with what Tou-Chan wanted to tell me._ _Arrrggghhhh! I can't make any sense of this._ Rukia grabbed her hair in both hands out of frustration. She was about to get up and start pacing to work off some of the stress when she noticed a black butterfly flying in through her open window. Following the butterfly's progress into her room, she saw something completely crazy. The guy she saw this morning walking through her wall and crouching on her desk.

 Rukia sat up straight and shimmied closer to the wall as the guy jumped from her desk to stand on the floor. Now that there wasn't a large amount of adrenaline running through her veins, she actually got a good look at the guy. He was tall, with bright orange hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was wearing an old fashioned set of black hakama and kosode, and he had a tattoo on his left arm that looked like a jagged line spanning the length of his forearm until it ended in a swirl above his wrist. Strapped to his back with an ocean blue belt was a monstrous sized katana in a silver colored sheath. The tsuba was gold with two silver crescent moons engraved on it facing out from the hilt. The hilt itself was silver with a blue wrapping and tassel.

* * *

 “I feel it close by.”, Ichigo said. The next moment, he wound up face planted on the floor with his rear end up in the air and a sharp pain in his backside.

 “And what exactly are you feeling, Pervert-San, your next opportunity?”, a female voice asked from behind him as light filled the room.

  _“I think ya pissed her off, King.”_

  _“Not helping, Zangetsu.”_ , Ichigo shot into his inner world as he turned his head to face the one that kicked him, only to pause in shock, his eyes open wide. “Your that Spiritual Medium from this morning.”

 “Oh, good. You know what I am,” the girl said with a voice completely soaked in honey and venom, “so now you have to tell me what you are.”

 “You want to know.”, Ichigo said as he stood up. “Fine. I'll tell you.” Now at his full height, he aimed a scowl down at her, glad to see that he towered over her by at least a foot. “I am a Shinigami.”

* * *

  **“Damn that Creeper.”** , swore a large, fish-like Hollow standing next to a familiar telephone pole, **“He could never do anything right. And now he's gone and gotten himself killed, costing us that Plus. But no matter. I sense that delicious smelling Spiritual Medium close by, as well as a Shinigami. What a rare treat.”** And with that, the Hollow stalked off towards a certain house.

* * *

 “So let me get this straight.”, the girl stated in a calm manor. “You're something called a Shinigami.”

 “Yes”, Ichigo replied with a nod of his head.

 “And something called the Soul Society sent you here on a mission.” Ichigo nodded his head again. “To deal with Hollows, which are monsters that consume souls.” Another nod. “As well as to send on the souls of the dead.” A final nod. After a long moment of silence, the girl sighed, “Ya know, any other day, I would be calling you insane, but after this morning...”

 “Hey, it's okay.”, Ichigo said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “It's a lot to take in.”

 “Yeah, and I have to wonder if this is what my Tou-Chan wanted to talk to me about.”

 “Your Tou-Chan?”, Ichigo wondered. _What does her father have to do with this._ Reaching out with his senses, he gently touched her Reiatsu with his own. The result was an incredible visual display of their power, his appearing as black tendrils with a blue outline, while hers showed as a flurry pure white, with a feel that was very familiar to him.

 “What the hell was that?”, the girl exclaimed as their Reiatsu settled.

 “A Reiatsu test.”, Ichigo answered simply, “Tell me, who is your Otou-San?”

 Before the girl could answer, they both heard a loud roar, followed by a large crash and a strangled yell. “Tou-Chan!”, the girl shouted.

 “Stay here!”, Ichigo commanded as he ran out of the room, ignoring the girl's shout of 'Hey, wait.' When he entered the hallway, he felt the pressure from the Hollow. _Damn, this Reiatsu is so strong. Why the hell didn't I sense this thing earlier?_ , Ichigo wondered as he rushed downstairs to face the enemy. Upon reaching the bottom, he witnessed a chilling scene. Through the hole in the wall, he could see the Hollow, Fishbone D, standing out on the street, holding someone that looked very familiar to him. _It can't be._

 “Tou-Chan!” Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by the girl's sudden arrival at the bottom of the stairs.

 “What are doing down here? It's to dangerous.” Of course, the girl proceeded to ignore him and charged toward the Hollow. “Hey, stop!”

* * *

 Ignoring the Shinigami's order, Rukia charged forward to attack the Hollow, grabbing her father's baseball bat along the way. She focused her energy on the bat, making it glow white, and brought it down on the Hollow's arm. The force of the blow was enough to make the Hollow drop Byakuya, who landed a short distance in front of the Clinic.

  **“So you're the Spiritual Medium that the boss wanted taken out.”** , the Hollow mused as it rubbed the arm that Rukia hit, **“You're a lot stronger then I was led to believe, but hey, I'm not complaining. It just means more food for me.”**

 “You fish-faced bastard!” Rukia growled, “Do you mean to tell me I was your target this whole time!”

  **“Yes, and now it's time to finish the job.”** , the Hollow said before lashing its arm out at Rukia, knocking the bat out of her hands and throwing her a few feet down the street. As the Hollow charged forward, Rukia shut hear eyes in fear, waiting for the end to come.

 When she heard the impact, but didn't feel it, she tentatively opened her eyes to a horrifying sight. The orange haired Shinigami had blocked the blow, and now the entire left side of his torso was in the Hollow's mouth, its teeth biting into his flesh, the boy's sword jammed in between two of them.

* * *

 Ichigo had no idea why he did it, he just acted, and now he was stuck in a Hollow's mouth. He pushed hard against his sword, cutting off two of Fish-Breath’s teeth. Fishbone backed off, howling in pain, leaving Ichigo to fall face first into the asphalt.

 “Shinigami!”, the girl yelled.

 “Baka,” Ichigo bit out as he pushed himself off the ground, “you should have let me handle it. But I can't really blame you for running off to save your Tou-Chan. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in that situation.”

 “What now?”, the girl asked.

 “ _Zangetsu?”_

  _“Ya know, King, yer savin' people complex is gonna get ya killed one of these days.”_

  _“Yeah, probably.”_

  _“Well, do what ya gotta do.”,_ Ichigo gave a mental sigh of relief at this.

 “ _Thank you, Aibou.”_

  _“Don't go gettin' mushy on me now.”_ , Zangetsu replied, unable to hide the wavering in his voice. Ichigo gave another mental sigh as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

 “I'm to injured fight now.”, Ichigo stated as crawled to the nearest wall and leaned against it, “There is only one way we can save all of our hides at the moment. You have to become a Shinigami.”

 “How?”, the girl asked incredulously.

 “You must run my Zanpakto through you body, into the very core of your being.” Ichigo said as he raised his sword, pointing it at her, “That way, I can pour my energy into you. I've got to warn you though. If we do this, there is a chance you could die, but if don't do this, we're all going to die.” The girl turned to look at her father, who was still unconscious on the ground. That one look seemed to strengthen her resolve.

 “Give me that blade, Shinigami.”, the girl said with a smile on her face.

 “My name isn't Shinigami,” Ichigo said, a smile forming on his own face, “it's Shiba Ichigo.”

 “My name is Kurosaki Rukia.”, Rukia stated as she took hold of his Zanpakto. At this point, the Hollow charged at them.

 “Let's hope this isn't our final meeting, ne.”

 “Yeah.”, Rukia said as the tip off the blade plunged into her chest. Just as Fishbone was about to strike, they were engulfed in a bright, white light. When the light faded, the Hollow found itself missing an arm, it having been cut off by Rukia, who was now standing right behind it. She now wore a full Shihakusho, with a silver sheath strapped to her waist with an ocean blue sash. In her hand was a standard sized katana with a gold tsuba, silver crescent moons engraved on it, facing out from the hilt. The hilt itself is silver with blue wrapping and tassel.

 “This ends now, bastard.”, Rukia yelled before charging at the Hollow.

  _This isn't possible,_ Ichigo thought. He was no longer wearing his Shihakusho; instead he was wearing a white yukata, clutching his still-bleeding left shoulder, looking on in shock and awe as Rukia charged the Hollow. _I have one of the highest Reiryoku levels in all of Soul Society, and furthermore, she managed to take all of my power when I only meant to give her half, so how does she have so much control over it._ Just as Ichigo finished this thought, Rukia finished off the Hollow with a clean bifurcation, before abruptly collapsing from the stress and exhaustion brought on by the situation.

 “Rukia.”, a weak voice familiar to Ichigo calls out. When he turns to look at the person who spoke, he saw Rukia's father has gotten up off the ground, and was now limping towards Rukia. As he walked passed a street light, Ichigo got a clear view of his face, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind who this man was.

 “Byakuya!”

 “It's been quite some time, Ichigo-Kun.”, Byakuya said as he knelt beside his daughter. “I'd say it's good to see you again, but, given the circumstances...”

 “My goodness, Byakuya-Bo.”, a man said from behind Ichigo's back, “I do not envy you when she wakes up tomorrow morning.”

 “Like you'll be any better off.”, Byakuya snipped as Ichigo turned around to see a man with shaggy blonde hair, wearing light green kimono and hakama under a dark green haori. On his feet are a pair of wooden sandals, his eyes hidden in the shadow of a white-and-green, striped hat.

 “Urahara Taicho!”, Ichigo exclaimed.

 “My, my, Ichigo. I'm surprised you recognized me.”, the man addressed Ichigo, “You were just a little kid when we all left.”

 “Like I could forget someone as crazy as you.”, Ichigo deadpanned.

 “Ha, ha. Fair point.”, Urahara consigned before taking a good look at the young man in front of him, “Looks like you're in a bit of a bind. I might be able to help you out.”


	2. Enter the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 2 is up, and with it the introduction of some of our human characters.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> P.S. There are two references in this chapter. See if you can find them. Hint: they're from the same anime.

**White Out**

**Chapter 2: Enter the Princess**

* * *

_Rukia shivered as she slowly woke up._ I must still be outside _, she thought, remembering the events that took place. As she shifted to try and alleviate the stiffness in her body, however, she noticed that the ground was to soft to be asphalt. Cracking her eyes open, she saw that she was not on the street in front of her house, as she previously thought, but instead in a star-lite meadow, snow gently falling all around her._

_As she slowly sat up, she noticed something that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the scenery. Off to her right was an old, gnarled looking tree that was very different from the pine trees that dotted the meadow, and sitting under the tree was a pale figure._

_“Hello.”, Rukia said as she stood up and moved to get a closer look. The guy looked like a carbon copy of the guy that helped her last night, Ichigo, except that this guy was completely white. When he heard her greeting, he lift his head to set his midnight-blue gaze on her, but made no further move of acknowledgment._

_“I wouldn't waist my time on him if I were you.”, a voice said behind her, “He's been incredably grumpy since he got here.”_

_Surprised, Rukia spun around to see a beautiful Yuki-onna, with pale skin and pale, lavender hair, wearing an elegant kimono._

_“Did I startle you that much, Mistress?”, the Yuki-onna asked, ice blue eyes crinkling in amusement._

_“Who are you?”, Rukia asked._

_“I am -”, the Yuki-onna replied. Rukia's eyes went wide. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. The Yuki-onna sighed at this. “It appears you are not quiet ready to hear my name. I hope you will be soon.” Before she could ask what that meant, Rukia's vision faded to black, her consciousness being pulled toward the real world._

* * *

“Rukia, wake up.”, Byakuya said with a light shake of her shoulder.

“Five more minutes.”, Rukia mumbled as she turned over. Byakuya straitened up and pondered the situation. A devious glint light his eye as he came up with a solution.

Meanwhile, Rukia was laying there, trying to get a few more minutes of precious sleep when she suddenly felt the sensation of someone tickling her at her weakest point; her stomach.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOP! HAHAHA! I CAN'T BREATHE!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!”, Rukia shouted as she struggled to get away.

“This is what you get for trying to sleep in!”, Byakuya stated before smoothly dodging a strike from Rukia's pillow. He than proceeded to run out of the room and down the stairs, Rukia following him the whole way. Upon reaching the ruins of the kitchen, however, Rukia came to a halt. There, sitting at the miraculously intact table, eating breakfast, was a very familiar orangette, wearing the Karakura High School uniform.

“What the heck are you doing here?!”, Rukia exclaimed, pointing her finger at the boy. Ichigo carefully placed his chopsticks down and wiped his face before answering.

“Isn't it obvious. I'm the new transfer student that is renting your spare room.”, he stated in an innocent tone.

“No, I mean why are you still in the Living World?”, Rukia asked in an agitated tone, “I thought you would have gone back to Soul Society or something.”

“He can't, Rukia.”, Byakuya said from behind her, “Only Shinigami can go to Soul Society.”

“What do you mean? He is a Shinigami.”

“Not now, I'm not,”, Ichigo remarked, “because someone took all my powers.”

“What?”, Rukia asked.

“Last night, I only intended to give you a fraction of my power, but you took nearly all of it.”, Ichigo replied, “Now I have to use a Gigai until my power returns.” Rukia felt guilty at this. She didn't mean to take all of his power. “Furthermore, you have to take over my duties as a Shinigami.”

“Alright.”, Rukia said in a calm voice.

“Really?” Ichigo asked, eyes wide with shock.

“Yeah, well, seeing how I absorbed all your powers, it makes sense that I would have to take over your job.”, Rukia reasoned, “Why, did you think I was going to say no?”

“Well,” Ichigo responded, “if I was the unwitting human in this situation, I would probable say something like 'Last night was a one time thing' or 'I'm not going to put my life on the line for total strangers'. I guess I was expecting you to do the same.”

“Ah, come on, give us humans a little more credit then that.”, Rukia said in defense of her people. For some odd reason, both Ichigo's and Byakuya's lips twitch upward at this comment.

“Alright,” Byakuya said, “enough chit-chat. If you two don't hurry up, you're going to be late.”

“Okay, Tou-Chan.” “Yes, sir.”, Rukia and Ichigo said at the same time. As they all sat at the table, a thought entered Rukia's mind.

“Hey, Tou-Chan?”, she asked, “What was it you wanted to tell me last night?”

Byakuya paused in the action of bringing food to his mouth, looking at his daughter with the intensity of a deer caught in the headlights.

“Um.”

* * *

At Karakura High School, two girls were walking down a hallway. Both were wearing the school uniform, and both were carrying messenger bags in front of them, but that was where the similarity end. One girl was clearly an athlete, with short, ebony hair and blue eyes. The other girl had a softer, more gentle feel about her, with long orange hair, held back by two blue, flower shaped clips, as well as gray eyes and a rather large bust.

“Hey, Orihime,” the raven haired girl asked as she turned toward her companion, “did you bring lunch with you today?”

“Mm hm,” Orihime replied, “leftover Taiyaki style raman with wasabi and honey.” The raven tried to imagine it. It didn't look good. “Would you like some, Tatsuki?”, Orihime asked.

“Uh... no, that's okay.”, Tatsuki replied.

“Are you sure?” Orihime continued. Before Tatsuki could answer, however, they both hear someone complaining about something around the turn at the end of the hallway.

“I can't believe he would keep something like that from me!”, that someone shouted.

“I'm sure he only did it to protect you.”, another person answered. At that point, the two girls and the people in the other hallway reached the turn at the same time, causing Orihime to run into a solid wall of flesh, resulting in her falling backwards.

“I'm so sorry.”, a voice above her said, “Are you alright?”

“Oh, don't worry,” Orihime said as she looked up, “I'm perfectly... fine.” What she saw was nothing less then the most perfect man she had ever seen, with hair the color of the sun and chocolate brown eyes looking at her with great concern. He held out his hand, and she took it mechanically, her eyes never leaving his face.

“Are you sure?”, the boy asked. Orihime didn't respond, to much in awe of the Earth-bound angel in front of her to fully comprehend what was being said.

“I think you dazzled her, Ichigo.”, someone chuckled off to the side, snapping her out of her daze.

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.”, she said, blushing furiously as she bowed, “I space out a lot. I'm Inoue Orihime.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Shiba Ichigo.”, he said, returning her bow.

“Wow, Rukia. You managed to find an actual gentleman.”, Tatsuki stated bringing Ichigo's attention to her, “Name's Arisawa Tatsuki. Nice ta meet'cha.”, she finished, holding out her hand.

“Same here.”, Ichigo replied, shaking her hand.

“Well, that's enough introductions for now.” Rukia said, “Come on Ichigo, I still have half the school to show you before class starts.” Rukia then started shoving Ichigo down the hall. “Oh, and Tatsuki, I need to talk to you and Uryu during lunch.”, she shot over her shoulder.

“Okay.”, Tatsuki shot back.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Inoue-San, Arisawa-San.”, Ichigo put in as he and Rukia rounded a corner.

“Wow.”, Tatsuki said once they disappeared from sight, “I have a feeling things are gonna get a lot more interesting around here.”

* * *

“Rukia, are you alright?”, asked a raven-haired boy sitting in the desk diagonally in front of hers as Rukia took her customary seat by the window.

“I'm fine, Uryu.”, Rukia replies, “Why do you ask?”

“I heard about the giant hole that now opens your kitchen up to the street.”, Uryu said in an even tone while adjusting his glass to the point that the glare of light completely blocked his eyes from view.

“Whoa. No Way. What happened?”, came the excited babble from the boy sitting in the seat directly behind her, his eyes and mouth wide open . Behind him sat another boy who looked up from his cellphone, his eyes just as wide.

“Relax, Keigo, Mizuiro. It's not that serious.”, Rukia says, waving it off.

“What's not that serious?”, Tatsuki asked as she took the seat in front of her. Orihime took the seat in front of Tatsuki.

“A truck ran into our house.”, Rukia said with a shrug, “Nobody got injured.”

“You call a truck running into your house 'not that serious'.”, Mizuiro said in a mildly shocked tone with one eyebrow raised. Orihime had a hand over her mouth in shock, while Tatsuki and Uryu looked at her suspiciously.

“Do you need any help cleaning up?”, asked the boy sitting next to Keigo, having great difficulty sitting comfortably do to his height.

“Uh, that's okay Chad.”, Rukia replied, a bead of sweat forming.

“Yeah, Chad. You'd probably bring the whole house down.”, Keigo chimed in. Chad grunted in response.

“Okay, class. Settle down.”, said Ochi-Sensei, a young woman with glasses and brown hair done up in a ponytail, “I have an announcement to make.”, everybody fell silent, “We have a new transfer student.” Ichigo walked in, his traffic cone hair drawing everyone's attention, “Now, please introduce yourself to the class.”

Ichigo picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the chalk board. Many people started snickering but stopped at Ochi-Sensei's glare. When he was done, he turned to face the class. “Hello, my name is Shiba Ichigo. Please take good care of me.”

“Alright,” Ochi-Sensei said, “you can take the empty seat next to Kurosaki.” And with that, Ichigo made his way to Rukia's group.

“Hello again, Inoue-San, Arisawa-San.”, Ichigo greeted politely as he took his seat.

“H-hello again, Shiba-Kun.”, Orihime stuttered, blushing like crazy once again.

“Shiba.”, Tatsuki said indifferently.

“Alright, Ichigo.”, Rukia said, “You've meet the girls of the group, now it's time to meet the guys. Introduce yourselves, boys.”

“Ishida Uryu.”

“Asano Keigo.”

“Kojima Mizuiro.”

“Sado Yasutora.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you all, and before you say anything, my name means 'One Who Protects', and anyone who calls me 'Strawberry' or 'Berry-Chan' will immediately find themselves in a bloody mess on the ground.”, Ichigo said pleasantly, his lips forming a warm smile. Something about that smile sent shivers down everybody's backs.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Rukia, Uryu, and Tatsuki made there way to a secluded corner of the school yard.

“Alright, Rukia, what is it you wanted to talk to us about.”, Tatsuki asked when they reached their destination.

“Will this conversation include the true explanation of what happened last night?”, Uryu asked, folding his arms across his chest, “Because I don't believe for a second that a truck ran into your house.”

Rukia sighed, “Brace yourselves. This is going to be a long story.” She then launched into the story of what happened last night and this morning. When she finished, their eyes were wide with shock.

“Wait, let me get this straight.”, Tatsuki said, rubbing her forehead with her hand, “Ichigo is some sort of Shinigami who kills monsters and sends ghosts onto the afterlife, and last night a ton of shit went down that resulted in him giving you his powers, and top everything off, your dad is one too.”

“Pretty much.”, Rukia sighed.

…

“What are you willing to bet that our dads are in on this.”, Tatsuki said, turning to face Uryu.

“It certainly would explain a lot.”, Uryu sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“You guys gonna confront 'em about it?”, Rukia asked.

“Yes.”, Uryu and Tatsuki answered in unison.

“Be sure to send me video of it.” At this, the group broke into maniacal grins, deeply amused by the suffering of others. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, a certain orange-haired Shinigami stood in the shadow of a near by pillar, quietly observing the exchange.

* * *

“Your friends seem interesting.”, Ichigo said from behind an orange book that he was apparently reading. He changed from the school uniform to a pair of black cargo pants and a black muscle shirt that showed of his abs and tattoo. He was leaning against a batting machine that was firing black and white baseballs at random intervals.

“You know,” Rukia remarked, “I don't appreciate that you're reading porn while I'm working my ass off!”, she accented the last word by hitting a black baseball with the baseball bat in her hands. The ground around them was littered with baseballs, both hit and missed. Her current attire was a pair of blue jeans and a Happy Bunny tee shirt.

“I keep telling you to only hit the white ones.”, Ichigo replied, not looking up from his book and blatantly ignoring the comment about the porn.

“Why am I doing this again?”, Rukia asked as she hit another baseball, white this time.

“The black balls represent hands, the white balls represent heads. In order to purify Hollows effectively, you must aim for the head every time.”

“Rukia-Chan, Shiba-Kun!”, came an excited voice from the street. Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see Orihime waving and walking over to them. She was wearing a pink, short sleeved blouse and a white skirt with a pink floral design. In her hand was a shopping bag.

“Hey, Orihime.”, Rukia greeted, leaning on her bat and giving a light wave.

“Inoue-San, it's good to see you again.”, Ichigo said, giving a slight bow, the book suddenly nowhere in sight.

“What are you guys doing here?”, Orihime asked.

“Practicing my swing.”, Rukia stated.

“So you can beat up the bad guys and save all the ghosts as the superhero of the dead?”, Orihime asked excitedly.

“Yep.”, Rukia replied.

These last two comments left Ichigo wide-eyed, both at Orihime's perceptiveness and at Rukia's calm reaction. Then he noticed something on Orihime's leg.

“Inoue?”, Ichigo asked.

“Hmm?”

“That mark on you're leg. Can I examine it?”

“Oh, s-sure.”, Orihime stuttered nervously, a light blush coloring her cheeks as Ichigo knelt down to examine the dark bruise on her leg.

“Good grief, Orihime. What did you do this time?”, Rukia asked in a tone that said this wasn't the first time Orihime had a serious injury.

“I almost got hit by a car.”, Orihime replied, “No big deal.”

“Wow. It looks like the universe is out to get you.”, Rukia stated calmly, leaving Ichigo to wonder at the girls' sanity as he rose from his kneeling position.

“Yeah, it does, doesn't it.”, Orihime replied before looking at her watch, “Oh, I've gotta go. Laugh Hour is almost on.” And with that, Orihime ran off.

“Orihime.”, Rukia sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

“How does she know?”, Ichigo asked.

“Orihime can be surprisingly perceptive sometimes. She probably sensed the change in my Reiryoku subconsciously.”

“I take it she's Spiritually aware then.”, Ichigo said, a thoughtful look on his face.

“She can't see spirits like me, Tatsuki or Uryu, but she can sense their presence. Same goes for Chad. Keigo and Mizuiro are normal though.”, Rukia replied.

“So, Tatsuki and Uryu can see spirits, too?”, Ichigo asked calmly.

“Yeah. It's one of the reasons why we're so close. Plus our dads all know each other.”

Ichigo looked at his watch then. “It's getting late. We should pack up and head home, too.”

While they are cleaning up, Rukia can't help but notice the thoughtful look on Ichigo's face.

* * *

Byakuya was sitting in the Clinic office, doing paperwork, when he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.”, he said as he turned his chair around to face the door. Ichigo walked in to see Byakuya still wearing his lab coat over his standard graphic tee and jeans.

“Byakuya, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Inoue Orihime?”, Ichigo asked. Byakuya looked shocked for a moment before a world-weary expression took over his face, proving Ichigo right in his assumption that there was more to the story then what had Rukia told him.

“Why do you need to know?”, Byakuya asked. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

“I think she was attacked by a Hollow this afternoon.”, Ichigo replied.

Byakuya sighed before launching into the story. “Orihime had an older brother named Sora, who died three years ago. As far as I know she has no other family.”

“How did he die?”

“He was run over by a drunk driver. He somehow managed to survive the initial hit and was brought to the clinic.”, Byakuya paused to take a shaky breath. Ichigo could see wetness in his eyes. “I did everything I could to stabilize him, I even used Healing Kido, but he died of Hypovolemia before the ambulance could arrive to take him to the hospital.” Silence pervaded the room for a few moments.

Suddenly, Ichigo's Soul Pager went off.

“What is it?”, Byakuya asked as Ichigo looked at the screen.

“A Hollow will appear in Rukia's room in less then a minute.”, Ichigo said before running up the stairs, Byakuya following close behind.

* * *

Rukia was minding her own business, sitting on her bed and reading a manga while listening to her Ipod, when all of a sudden Ichigo came bursting into her room. He then proceeded to thrust his right hand, which is in a strange red glove with a flaming skull, into her face. The next thing she knew, she was dodging a giant hand coming through a black void in her wall.

“What the hell!”, Rukia exclaimed as the Hollow pulled itself into her room. It looked almost like a naga.

“Talk later, fight now!”, Ichigo shouted back.

Rukia swiftly dodged a sweep of the Hollow's claws before aiming a strike directly at it's mask. Her sword made contact, but it only made a small crack in the mask. _Too shallow_ , Ichigo thought to himself. A part of the mask crumbled away as the Hollow roared in pain. Ichigo heard a gasp coming from the door just before the Hollow disappeared back through the void.

“Rukia,” Byakuya said in a grave tone, “you need to go to Orihime's, now.”

“Why?”, Rukia asked.

“Because that was Sora Inoue, and Hollows almost always go after their family.”, Byakuya replied. Rukia got the point and immediately jumped out the window and ran toward Orihime's apartment. “Ichigo.”, Ichigo looked at Byakuya, “Garage. Now.”

* * *

“We are fighting dreamers. Takami wo mezashite.”, Orihime sang as she did the dishes, “Fighting dreamers. Narifuri kamawazu. Fighting dreamers. Shinjiru ga mama ni. Oli oli oli oh! Just go my way.” Suddenly a noise from the front room catches her notice. When she went to investigate, she found that the picture of her older brother was on the floor.

“Oh no!”, Orihime exclaims as she ran over to the fallen portrait. She lifted it up to reveal a crack running right through his face. “Oh, Sora. Looks like I have to get you a new frame.” Suddenly she felt an immense pressure on her chest, followed by intense pain causing her to black out. When she came to, she saw a shocking sight; her own body, laying across the room. Coming from her body was a long chain that is also attached to her own chest.

“W-what's going on?”, Orihime asked, getting more terrified by the minute.

**“Orihime.”** , a voice said from behind her. She turned around, yelped, and quickly backed away from the giant, snake-like monster.

“W-who are you, and h-how do y-you know my name?”, Orihime stuttered.

**“That makes me sad, Orihime. Don't you recognize my voice. It's me, can't you tell.”** , the monster said, a hint of insanity in its voice.

“What are you talking about?”

**“It makes me sad, Orihime. Very, very sad!”** , the monster yelled, raising its arm up to strike. Orihime closed her eyes, not wanting to see her own death.

“Despicable, what kind of monster attacks his own sister.”

Upon hearing that voice, Orihime immediately opened her eyes to see Rukia standing in front of her in a black outfit, blocking the monster's hand with a sword. Rukia then pushed the monster away. It howled in pain, clutching its bloody hand, before retreating through a black void.

“You alright, Orihime?”, Rukia asked as she turned around to face her.

“Oh yes. I'm fine.”, Orihime replied. Rukia traveled from her chest to her body.

“Good, the chain's still attached.”, Rukia said quietly.

“What do you mean...” Before Orihime could finish, the monster came back. It roared before grabbing Orihime's chain and lifting her up. Rukia took a swing at its tail, but it was to tough, and she wound up getting knocked out the window.

Outside, Ichigo and Byakuya arrived on Byakuya's black Kawasaki Ninja, just in time to see Rukia slide across the air as if it was solid ground.

“She's had her powers for one day and she's already capable of creating Reishi Platforms.”, Ichigo remarked in awe.

“Were you expecting anything less from my daughter.”, Byakuya said in return, a hint of pride in his voice.

“You going to help?”

“No. I want to see how she handles this.” Just then, the Hollow Sora appeared in the hole in the side of the building.

**“Stay back.”** , Hollow Sora said as he held up Orihime. Orihime let out a gasp of pain.

“Orihime!”, Rukia shouted. Hollow Sora took advantage of the distraction to swing his tail at her. Rukia managed to dodge, but just barely.

“Rukia!”, Ichigo shouted from the street below. Byakuya's eyes narrow in concern.

“Rukia.”, Orihime whispered.

**“Orihime, have you really forgotten me?”**

“Huh.”, Orihime said softly, looking back at the monster, her gaze falling on its eyes. Before, they were black with gold irises, but now the looked human, white with gray irises, just like... “Sora?”

**“I was so lonely, Orihime.”** , Hollow Sora said, **“You had forgotten about me. And it's all your fault!”** , he redirected to Rukia, **“You and that other girl took Orihime away from me! Once I devour you, there will be nothing keeping us from being together forever!”**

With that, he dropped Orihime and lounged at Rukia through the ruined window. Rukia dodged the initial charge by performing a flip over his back, slicing up his tail in the process. He attempts to backhand her, but she cut off his hand. Hollow Sora then spat acid on her hands, causing Rukia to drop her sword and fall to the ground, the searing pain making it impossible for her to concentrate on maintaining the Reishi Platforms. She landed on her feet and stood up, but Hollow Sora was moving to fast for her to dodge. But suddenly, he stopped. Orihime managed to get in between them and was now clutching her Hollowfied older brother, her bloody shoulder still in his mouth.

“Orihime.”, Rukia gasped, eyes wide with shock, and she wasn't not the only one. Off to the side, Ichigo was off the Ninja, mouth agape as he tried to process what just happened. Byakuya had also dismounted the Ninja, and was now making his way to Rukia. Those burns weren't going to heal on there own.

**“Orihime, why?”**

“Because I couldn't let you kill my friend over a misunderstanding.”

**“What”**

“Ever since you died, I've always been able to sense you near by, watching over me. Like today, when you pulled me out of the way of that car earlier.”

“That explains it.”, Ichigo said. He was now standing beside Rukia and Byakuya. Byakuya had his hands over Rukia's, a pale green light enveloping them.

“One day, I realized that if I kept depending on you, then you would never find peace. So you see. I didn't forget about you, Nii-San. I was trying to show you that I was happy and that you didn't need to worry about me anymore. I never dreamed that it would make you so sad and lonely. I'm sorry, Nii-San.” At this, Orihime collapsed.

**“Orihime!”** , Sora shouted before screaming in pain. He clutched his head and starts thrashing about.

“What's wrong with him?”, Rukia asked.

“He is fighting his Hollow half.”, Byakuya replied, watching Sora with what almost looked like empathy, “He obviously was forced to become a Hollow.”

“What do you mean, forced?”, Rukia asked.

“When a strong Hollow consumes a soul, he is then able to manipulate that soul.”, Ichigo replied.

“Right now,” Byakuya continued, “Sora is desperately trying to fight off that Hollow. For his sister's sake.”

Suddenly, Sora's mask broke, revealing his human face. His body seemed to shrink dramatically, and while he still held the form of a naga, overall he is less intimidating.

“Orihime!”, he exclaimed upon seeing her on the ground.

“Don't worry,” Ichigo said, walking towards them, “she's not dead. Her Inga no Kusari is still attached. I can restore her to her body.” Ichigo leaned down to pick Orihime up, and that was when Sora noticed something.

“Those hair pins...”, he said in shock.

“They were a gift from you, weren't they?”, Rukia asked. She and Byakuya had walked up behind Ichigo. “She wears them every single day.”

Sora was rendered speechless by this, but he then smiled before turning around, face turned serious. He took hold of Rukia's Zanpakto.

“What are you doing?”, Rukia asked.

“It's only a matter of time before the Hollow takes over again.”, Sora stated, “I'm going to end this before that happens.” Sora then puts the Zanpakto to his chest.

“But-”

“Rukia, calm down.”, Byakuya says, “He's doing the right thing.”

“How is killing himself the right thing?”, Rukia asked, rather loudly.

“Rukia, when did I ever say we kill Hollows?”, Ichigo asked rhetorically, “A Shinigami's Zanpakto is used to purify a Hollow's soul, allowing them to pass on to Soul Society.”

Sora nodded at this, and proceeded to thrust the Zanpakto through his chest. He started to dissolve, but before he was completely gone, Orihime managed to get one final word in.

“Good bye, Nii-San.” And with that, Sora left the world with a smile.


End file.
